Bullets, Darkness
by Abby -WCD
Summary: CHAPTER 2 AU On the school's beach field trip, Dark kisses Riku Daisuke goes into depression. Is Daisuke jealous of Dark...or of Riku? And once Daisuke finds his one true love, will Dark disappear...even if he's the thief of Daisuke's love? DarkDai...RR
1. Bullets

Summary: songfic-deathfic: Krad has separated himself from Satoshi's body using the Rutile of Sigh. Blinded by affection, the angel tries to take what he has always wanted, but Satoshi panicsand picks up a gun. Will he be able to shoot Krad? Or will Krad win this game? onesided KradSato

Warnings: PG-13 for shonen-ai/yaoi/slash (male/male pairing), disturbing settings, and deaths. Death-fic.

N/A: O.O This fanficcy is wEiRd. It's been beta-ed...three times. They all told me they liked it. So I guess I'm posting it.  
Okay. A songfic of _Bullets_ done by Creed. This is my second songfic with that song. IT'S ADDICTING!!  
You can flame. I would understand. Really. But please read. READREADREAD!

* * *

Bullets

**_Look at me…  
__Look at me…_**

The ending had come.

Satoshi held the gun in his hand, fingering the trigger shakily. The small handgun was pointed only a few feet away from the blonde's head, who was grinning insanely. The Commander's hands were quaking, trying to keep a firm hold on the small weapon. Krad looked simply amused.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" A bitter laugh threatened the silence. Satoshi glared from behind his now-naked face. His glasses were on the other side of the room, lenses broken. Deep breaths were dragged from the blunette, a small gash engraved in his right shoulder. Memories swept through his brain, freezing his now quaking stature.

---

_There was a crash from the bed. Satoshi was backed up against the wall, eyes wide. In front of him, his "lighter" self stood in the flesh, eyeing him with amusement._

"_How are you out-?"_

"_I can alter our being. Thanks to this-" Krad pulled out the small pendant from under his shirt. The innocent looking stone reflected light passing through it, dangling from its silver chain. Satoshi checked his own neck, finding the necklace missing. A glare came from behind his glasses._

"_Give that back, Krad." Krad smiled, the light from the room reflecting his bitter joy. He stepped closer to his tamer, forcing Satoshi even closer to the wall. The blunette grasped at the white surface behind him, eyes still glaring at his other self. But confusion tempered the hateful gaze._

"_Why should I give it back? After all, it was given to us-" Krad put one of his hands on the wall level with Satoshi's head, a grin becoming his beautiful face, "-for certain reasons still to be met." The blonde was leaning forward. Satoshi stared._

"_What-?" Krad's lips smashed against his hikari's. The blunette jerked away from the angel in surprise, stepping to the side of the blonde. The young Commander's crystal eyes were wide with shock, mind racked with unwanted images. The fallen angel had a grin foolishly smeared across his face, amusement drooling from his appearance. The air conditioning suddenly shut off, leaving the room in silence. _

"_You mean…this? You disgusting pervert!" Satoshi threw himself at the door of his room, hand reaching for the knob. Krad, with his quick reflexes, grabbed his aibou's arm, throwing the teen across the room. Satoshi hit the opposing wall with a loud crack. His glasses fell to the floor, its broken pieces embedded in the carpet. Krad kept his insane smirk on his face._

"_Trying to run away? Dear, dear…that won't do, Satoshi-sama." Krad walked over to Satoshi, who was wiping the blood from his face. The angel reached into his robes to pull out a long dagger whose hilt was covered in mystic gems. The odd looking knife was one of the Hikari's oldest pieces of artwork. Satoshi's eyes grew larger than before._

"_Maybe a little lesson is in order, mhmm?" Before the Commander could react, Krad slashed at his tamer's right shoulder, planting the sharp blade into the child's arm. A hoarse scream was heard through the apartment building, but none reacted to it. Krad smirked as Satoshi fell to the ground, hand covering his wound. The blunette hissed._

"_What the hell…are you doing?!" Krad kneeled down to be level with his aibou. The young Hiwatari was attempting to back away from his other self, hand kept firmly over the large gash. A long silence was brought between the two, until the angel decided to shatter it._

"_I'm taking what is mine, koi." Before he knew it, Satoshi had released his wound and had found the nearest object to him, which just happened to be a large Biology textbook, and slammed it into Krad's head. The angel fell backwards, the dagger falling to the rug and his hands flying to cover his bruised face. Satoshi took that time to stumble back onto his feet and run towards his dresser, opening the oak drawer. He fumbled through his few clothes, searching for a particular something. Once he found it, he grasped his hand around the small weapon and drew it out of the messed up clothes, pointing its head at Krad on the floor. The blonde angel had regained his feet, now walking towards his hikari. Satoshi glared. Once the two were feet apart, Krad smiled at his love madly, amused._

"_What are you going to do, shoot me?"_

_---_

"…" Silence drooled. Satoshi was gasping for short, ragged breaths, eyes attempting to function to what was in front of him. The insane angel was smiling still, jaune eyes dancing with dark amusement. Satoshi took a step forward, feet trying not to give in. Krad was still amused.

"Satoshi-sama, look at me." The blunette looked up into other's eyes, his sapphire eyes narrowed. The blonde was still smirking as he stepped even closer to his tamer. The two now only stood a few inches from each other. The Commander could feel Krad's breath close to his neck. The blunette still held the gun positioned to shoot at the angel's head. The air conditioning booted back up, humming silently within the room. Crystal clashed dangerously with golden hues.

"Shoot me."

_**At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head.**_

Satoshi blinked. Krad was unmoving, dark light reflecting in his yellow depths. The hum of the AC sounded too loud for Satoshi. The angel still remained posed.

"If you want to end all of this, you have to shoot me." Satoshi shook his head. His brains were on fire as they raced through murderous thoughts for the blonde in front of him. He couldn't take it.

"Get away from me; get the _hell_ away from me-!" Krad lifted one of his hands to reach for the gun in Satoshi's hand. The Commander jerked as he returned his gaze to his other self, cerulean eyes glinting in surprise. The trigger was pulled, and the young angel was shot back, blood gushing through his head. He hit the wall on the other side of the room, face no longer seen through the endless blood. His golden locks were streaming with the crimson, embedding stains of red on the white walls. Satoshi held the gun still, its nose aiming at the ground. His crystals were eternally wide, mind cracking desperately. The blunette looked down at the dead angel, face now only a bloody mess of work. The Commander smiled, crazed.

"It's over, Krad-kun." The gun was lifted to his own head. A shot resounded through the room, engraving a short pause. The AC flicked off again, leaving the room in an endless silence.

_**Through my head.  
**_**_Through my head.  
__Through my head._**

* * *

N/A: ...::shiver:: This gives me the creeps. But I love it anyway! 

**_Basil: :grin: There's more coming...:evil laugh:_**

...yes...there...--;; This story is partnered with Darkness, which will be posted as the next chapter if I get enough reviews for this. Then there is a sequel for the both of these stories combined with a WHOLE NEW PAIRING!! WOOH! And there's fluff in the sequel (which will be the third chapter). So review and I'll write more. PROMISE!!

**_Basil: Yes. Review. Or else Abby won't post. Which would be bad._**

YESH. It _would_. REVIEW!! ::points at little box at bottom of screen::


	2. Darkness

Summery: AU/ On the school's beach field trip, Dark kisses Riku. Daisuke goes into depression. Is Daisuke jealous of Dark? Or of Riku? And once Daisuke finds his one true love, will Dark disappear...even if the phantom _is_ his love? DarkDai

Warnings: PG-13 for shonen-ai/yaoi/slash (male/male pairing), bitter ending, disturbings thoughts, and death. Death-fic, nanodaa.

N/A: OKAY!! Now...::drum roll:...it's DARKNESS! This is partnered with Bullets because they were both written on the same night AND that they have a sequel together with a different pairing. So here's the deal:

Bullets: Krad/Satoshi  
Darkness: Dark/Daisuke  
Diabolo: Satoshi/Daisuke (YESH, SATOSHI IS ALIVE!!)

Okay? So, now for the second installment of this series...!

* * *

Darkness

_-- … -- :Daisuke to Dark_

_/ … / : Dark to Daisuke_

_---_

"It's getting dark." A gentle hand fell on his shoulder, attempting to wake the boy from his daze. Still, the child looked out past the water bathing his feet, unnaturally still. His eyes never met the other, but the crimson depths still penetrated the other's mind…along with his gentle touch, and his light, whispered words-

"Dark? Is this what you call dark, Dark-kun?" A bitter laugh stumbled hoarsely from the other's mouth, "…no. The darkness was much colder than this." A slapping wave broke on the surface. A long drawn out silence permeated their conversation.

The demon fidgeted.

"Daisuke-" The blood shot eyes didn't turn to Dark. The curse sighed with defeat, dropping his hand from his tamer. Daisuke continued to look out at the ocean's simmering surface, eyes trying not to well up. But his attempts failed.

"…I just want to know _why_-!" Daisuke threw his gaze over to his other self, eyes still puffy from continuous crying, "-why did you…?" His voice cracked, figure trembling from distress.

"…why did you kiss-?" Dark dropped his velvet orbs down to the damp sand. He couldn't hold his tamer's gaze. Those haunting eyes already stalked his dreams. Dark didn't want anything inside of him to snap, or else he might-

The waves were pounding the shore. Daisuke quaked, drawing his bleeding eyes half way closed, letting his tears stream down his face. Dark winced, ignoring the lament Daisuke at all costs. He couldn't let his emotions take over.

Because if he did, he would never feel again.

"Why did you kiss Riku?"

"It's because-" Daisuke shook his head, causing his whole body to thrash violently. He covered his ears with his hands, letting his fingers claw into the depths of his skull. The force on his hands lacked once crimson began to slide down his fingers, bruising the white sand. Dark snapped, turning towards his hikari. Daisuke dropped his hands, letting them fall onto the coast as his blood shimmered in the dark light. The demon screamed.

"Daisuke-!"

The child turned his face to his darkness. His eyes were glassed over, unseeing to anything. He looked like a procaine doll, broken beyond repair. The silky blood falling down his face only added to his fragility. A smile plastered his face, causing something within Dark to quirk.

"I don't want her to steal my darkness." A crack came over Dark's vision, making his step away from his aibou. The younger one stood up slowly, his scarlet locks licking his face's flesh. He stepped forward, letting a footprint sink into the stained sand. Dark couldn't move.

_-- My darkness is the only thing I want. --_

The two were inches apart. Daisuke raised his hand, touching his yami's face. He touch was like ice, freezing the demon in his place. A whimper emitted from Daisuke as he stared at what he had always wanted, but could never have.

"I don't want to be ALONE AGAIN--!" The hand on the shadow's face quaked, trembling from distinct pain from inside his heart. Dark caught Daisuke's hand within his own, warming the icy fingers. Daisuke stared up at his holder, oblivious as his blood began to dent Dark's already bloody hands. The quake of horror stood still.

_/ And my light is the only thing I care for. /_

Daisuke smiled. So did the demon.

The curse broke.

As rapid as the next wave, Dark jerked backwards with a sudden jolt. His hand released his hikari's, going to his chest. Daisuke blinked furiously, frozen from shock. The darkness was grasping at his heart, milking velvet with throbbing tears. His knees gave out, dropping Dark to grainy ground. His fingers had clawed past his leather shirt. His hoarse scream filled the night's pitch.

"DARK!" Daisuke leaped forward, arms flung out in front of him. Dark hadn't heard his light as his scream still racked the night. His sharp fingernails began to dig into his chest, reaching for his heart-

The shadow had reached his target. Daisuke fell on top of Dark as the demon pulled out his heart, squeezing the slimy organ with his bare hand. The image shattered, and Daisuke was left weeping over his disintegrating love.

The darkness faded. And the light soon followed.

* * *

N/A: Strange, neh? Don't worry; just tell me what you think. I was very...not so happy that night.  
If you don't understand what the hell happened, Basil shall explain! n.n 

**_Basil: Okay. The deal was that if Daisuke ever got his love returned to him, Dark would go byebye. So since Daisuke found his love, our precious Dark-kun, Dark went byebye. Abby just made is completely crazy on how he pulled his own heart out (I guess it was hurting too much)._**

Exactly. Now for DIABOLO!! (name taken from one of my newer obsessions...n.n)  
Diabolo, on the other hand, is happier. So pleasepleaseplease!! review this story to get the next. LOVE YOU ALL!! ::gwomp::  
Review attack. ::offt::


End file.
